


On My Own(Under Edit)

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Eventual Character Death, F/M, Major Illness, Major character death - Freeform, Romance, eventual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Son Goku and ChiChi have just gotten married and are hoping to live the rest of their lives together. However, they quickly realize that life is not always a  fairytale and not everyone gets the happily ever after.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Beginning of Forever

"Wow, this house is big ChiChi!" Goku says amazed, looking in every individual room at least once, making ChiChi laugh. He always seems shocked at the smallest things. It's not even a particularly large house, it has three bedrooms and a bathroom. Her dad had wanted to give them a wedding gift, so he bought them a house that they would be able to grow into. Chichi's heart swells at the thought of growing old in this house with Goku, they would have kids and grandkids, even great-grandkids someday, they can have a perfect life here.  
"Wow, ChiChi, We have a huge yard! Do you want to come to explore with me?" Goku asks grinning excitedly out the kitchen window.  
"Goku honey, how about you sit down and I will start on dinner. Do you have anything in particular that you want tonight?" He sits in a kitchen chair closest to her and starts naming off dozens of food items. "Um, how about you choose two items from that list? If I fixed all that, we would be out of food by the morning." Goku pouts but agrees to Ramon and rice if she would make some rolls to go with them.  
"Hey, Chi, I forgot to ask, but like what do we do since we are married? Do we just live together? Because I lived with Master Roshi and Krillin, and we were not married." Chichi stops cooking to give him a shocked look before it fades to embarrassment.  
"Well we live together, but we also kiss, sleep together, and do things like that..oh look, the food is done!" She states, getting the rolls out of the oven, almost burning her hand in the process.  
"What other things are there to do Ch-" Goku begins, but she cuts him off. "Eat your food before it goes cold" Chichi demands, putting her hands over her face. Goku stares at her for a minute, before shrugging it off and digging into his food. Chichi watches him choke down his food faster than humanly possible, eyes widening when he asks for seconds, then thirds, then fourths.  
"Oh ChiChi, you must be the best cook ever!" Goku says as he eats the last little bit of food left on his plate..well, one of them.  
"A-are you done?" she asks and he nods  
"Yep, now I'm ready to sleep." Of course Chichi had known before that Goku eats a lot, so she decided to prepare extra, thank goodness. Dirty dishes stack on top of themselves around his place at the table, and Chichi can't help but dread washing all of them, definitely not tonight.  
"Okay, I think we can do the dishes tomorrow morning. I'm tired, let's go to bed" She says yawning, pushing her chair in and walking to their shared room. Goku nods and follows after her laying on the floor, making her give him a confused look.  
"Um Goku, you know you can sleep on the bed with me, right?" Goku's eyes widen  
"Oh, okay!" he says smiling, jumping onto the bed, almost landing on her. "I'm sor-" he begins, rubbing the back of his head, a habit that he has always done when nervous, but she shakes her head  
"It's fine Goku, let's just go to bed."

"Wow, that sounds like a rough night," Rini says laughing, apologizing when her best friend shoots her a glare that could kill.  
"He is like a child, he just doesn't understand, I have to explain everything to him. I love him to death, but it's kind of driving me crazy" Chichi murmurs, putting her face in her hands. Rini nods in understanding before she takes another sip of her tea.  
"Well, you married a man from the forest. He'll learn soon enough, you just have to explain a few things to him. You know this stuff because you were taught, he wasn't, so teach him."  
Chichi's eyes light up, "You're right, I've got to be fierce" she grins, standing up. "Wait, that's not what I-"  
"I'll see you later Rini, thanks for the pep talk!" she yells, running out of the house leaving Rini shaking her head "That is not at all what I meant, but oh well. Good luck Goku."

"Goku, I'm home!" ChiChi yells as she enters the house, being met by silence. "Goku?" she asks again, walking through the kitchen and into the living room, but still nothing. She raises an eyebrow, where could he have gone? After looking in the bedroom and still not seeing him, she concludes that he is not home. She decides to get a glass of water when she is suddenly startled by a loud noise coming from outside. She runs to the door, and sure enough, Goku is punching a tree.  
"Why are you punching a tree?" she asks, putting a hand on her face.  
"I'm training," he says shrugging, turning to face her. She pauses for a moment and shakes her head, deciding not to ask any more questions.  
"Well new mission, I'm going to teach you how to do dishes."

"Okay ChiChi, I think I've got it!" Goku says, excitement evident in his tone of voice, holding up a washed dish that is unbroken. Chichi smiles at the proud look on his face, finding it kind of adorable.  
"That's good Goku, it is a huge help when you help around the house," ChiChi says, starting the washing machine.  
"Can I go train now?" he asks making her shake her head  
"You can when you finish the dishes, there is no way that I'm cleaning all of those by myself when 99% of them were you. Goku sighs, but agrees that would be unfair to her, after all, she did cook for him. "Can I ask you a question?" Chichi asks after a few moments of silence, and Goku nods. "Where do you get your appetite? I've never known that someone could eat so quickly. Goku pauses for a moment and then shrugs his shoulders.  
"I don't know, I train a lot, so I may get hungrier more. Chichi nods her head, thinking about how much he trains during an average day.  
"When we have a kid, there is no way they are going to be allowed to train," she mumbles, thinking about when he fought King Piccolo. She was so afraid that she would lose him, she would not go through that again.  
Goku pauses, setting the recently dried plate in the cabinet, turning around to look at ChiChi. The serious look on his face concerns ChiChi immediately, trying to figure out what caused the change in mood, but a huge grin immediately spreads on his face "Let's have a kid Chi."


	2. Babies, Turtles, What's the difference?

-Chapter 2-

ChiChi turns around, eyes wide, but he continues doing the dishes as if he didn't just suggest a life-changing thing.   
"Wait, you want to have a kid?" she asks, walking next to him.   
His eyes never meet hers, fixated on drying the dish, finally turning off the faucet with an accomplished smile painted on his face. 

"Can I go train now?" He asks hopeful, turning so he could meet her gaze. ChiChi stares at him for a moment, trying to figure out his brain. He suggests they have a child, and then acts as if it's no big deal like it's a conversation had on the daily. 

"No, you can't suggest we have a kid and then act as if it's no big deal!" she says, putting her hands on her hips, Goku's face falling.

"Aw come on Ch-" 

"Do you actually want to have a baby or are you just acting dumb?" she asks again, more forcefully this time. Goku shrugs his shoulders confused as to why she is acting so serious all of a sudden, it's just a child. 

"Sure, it's probably not that hard. I've never taken care of a baby, but I did save a turtle once, so I think we're ready." ChiChi stares at him in shock. did he actually compare having a baby to saving a turtle? He can't be serious, he can't possibly be that naive, but he did think marriage was food not that long ago.

"Are you sure Goku? Raising a baby is not like saving a turtle, it's going to be super hard, we'll have to work together." Goku seems to think this over before he smiles again, this time towards ChiChi

"Even if it is a little harder than saving a turtle, I think we should do it ChiChi, we'll be amazing parents. Wow, I'll have a son!" 

ChiChi tsks at him, shaking her head "Or a daughter Goku" but she can't keep the smile off of her face at the idea. 

"A baby, Are you sure? Goku isn't exactly....smart" Rini mumbles, expecting ChiChi to lose her temper at her insulting Goku, even if she wasn't wrong. 

"Yeah, the idea seemed pretty crazy to me at first too, but Rini, Can you imagine me being a mom?" ChiChi asks, clearly falling in love with the thought of having a child of her own, with the man she had loved since they met all of those years ago. Rini nods, ChiChi would be a good mom, but Goku does not how to take care of himself, let alone another human being. 

"Oh, by the way, are you feeling any better Chi?" Rini asks concerned making ChiChi give her a reassuring smile. She had been feeling pretty weak the last couple of months, but she swears up and down that she's been overworking herself, and that's why. 

"Well, I hope you get back to your normal self again soon, if not you should go to the doctor to get checked out, especially since your mom ha-"

"Can we please not talk about it? I've just been super stressed lately, I'm okay." ChiChi promises, flinching at the thought of her mother. Rini sighs but nods her head in understanding. It has always been a hard subject for ChiChi, so she did not expect her to be willing to think about it, let alone speak about it.

"I should get going, I wonder if Goku's as excited as I am." ChiChi smiles, and suddenly it hits Rini. 

"Wait, does Goku even know how babies-" 

"Of course he does! He's not an idiot" Chichi cuts her off, Rini giving her an unsure look but tells her good luck anyway. 

"What do you mean how do we have a baby?!" ChiChi asks, giving Goku a glare that makes him flinch.

"What? Do we just go somewhere and ask for one?" Goku asks confused, not understanding why she is getting angry. After dinner, she suggested going to bed, but when she started kissing him, to say he was shocked is an understatement. When he asked her what she was doing, she got super angry which confused Goku even more than before. Chichi groans, he is so clueless, he is lucky she loves him.

"If you sit down Goku, I'll explain everything to you" and just like that, she begins explaining what he should have learned when he was like 12 years old.

"Ohh, so that's what Master Roshi is always talking about."

ChiChi fixes breakfast in silence since Goku is still asleep, but it is only 3 A.M. Last night went better than expected, but she woke up at like 2 A.M super hungry, so she decided to go ahead and start on breakfast. "Hopefully Goku's hungry..who am I kidding, Goku's always hungry.'' She laughs to herself at the thought of Goku eating like a normal person and not like the human vacuum he is, somehow, she feels like it wouldn't suit him. "I wonder if the baby will have his appetite, Gods help me if it does." she shutters at the thought of two Gokus in the house, they would always be running out of food. When Chichi finishes breakfast, she decides to get in the shower. Although it is still pretty early, her dad is coming to breakfast and she wants to look her best. 

"Dad!" she exclaims, running outside to give him a hug. 

"Hey Chi, how's marriage treating you?" he asks happily making her smile. Her mom died when she was younger, so it has always been her and her dad, so they have a pretty great relationship. 

"Where's Goku?" he asks after releasing her from the hug.

"He's inside, he was super happy to hear that you were coming." She says, opening the front door, where her smile falls. There at the kitchen table sits Goku with empty plates everywhere, including at her seat and her dad's.

"G-Goku did you eat all of the food?!" she demands, anger dripping in her voice.

"Sorry Chi, I guess I got carried away" he laughs, scratching the back of his head. 

"But Chi, where do you want me to go?" Goku asks confused as she shoots him a glare.

"I don't care. Go fishing, or go fight Piccolo, just leave!"

"But ChiChi, what about the baby?" he asks, making the Ox King's eyes widen 

"Wait, Chi, are you pregnant?" The Ox-King asks confused, they have only been married for a few weeks, even if she is, they shouldn't know yet.

"Well, not yet bu-" Chichi interrupts him by slamming the front door in his face, getting an odd look from her dad, causing a sigh to escape.

"I'll explain it later." 

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on him? He's not used to having to share food Chi" her dad mumbles, while ChiChi recooks breakfast, hands pasty pale from the grip on the pan.

"Dad, I spent forever cooking for all three of us, and he ate it all in less than 10 minutes, I cook like 3 buffets a day, so he cannot possibly be that hungry. The Ox-King pauses before a smile spreads on his face 

"You remind me so much of your mother sometimes, oh, how I miss her. She would be so proud of you. One thing I don't understand is why didn't you tell me I am going to be a grandfather soon?" 

ChiChi laughs, her bad mood fading almost immediately.   
"It'll be like a year or two dad, and we just agreed to it a few days ago. Maybe I was a little hard on him, but he should have known better. He's in his twenties, he's not five." Her dad chuckles, the first argument of their marriage is over food, which isn't that surprising with Goku.  
"Fine," ChiChi sighs after a few moments, turning the stove off. "I'll let him back in the house when it is time for dinner. Until then, he can stay outside."


	3. Bad news

\---Chapter 3---

"I'm pregnant" ChiChi whispers to herself as she stares down to the positive test on the counter. She didn't expect to get pregnant on the first try, but when she had started to feel more sick than usual, she figured it would not hurt anything to at least test.   
"I guess I have two appointments to make," She says letting a small smile spread across her face. She has been getting really bad heartburn for around four months and had been really weak and dizzy lately so she had decided a few days earlier that she needed to make sure she is in good health.   
"ChiChi, I'm home. What are we having for lunch?" ChiChi quickly wraps the test in toilet paper and throws it in the trashcan, doing the same with the box. She smiles at her reflection in the mirror, her hands drifting to lay on her stomach, she's actually pregnant.   
"Chi, are you okay?" Goku asks concerned as he walks through the bathroom door, seeing ChiChi stare at herself in the mirror.   
"Goku, haven't you heard of knocking?" she asks agitated, shooting him a glare.   
"But the door was open already...are you okay?"  
ChiChi sighs but nods her head, turning out the bathroom light, and walking to the kitchen, turning around giving him a smile.   
"Do you want some noodles?"

ChiChi stares as Goku eats his noodles, almost choking a few times in the process.   
"I'm pregnant," ChiChi says finally, watching for a reaction.   
Goku pauses, food a few inches from his face, and nods "Cool" before continuing to eat.   
Chichi's eyes widen in shock, bringing her hand down to smack on the counter. "Cool?" that's all he has to say? She grabs his bowl full of noodles, throwing it in the sink, and then glares at him.   
"Cool? Are you kidding me?! I'm pregnant with your child, and all you say is cool?"  
Goku looks at her confused as to why she's making such a big deal out of it, frowning at the loss of his noodles.   
"I don't understand why you're getting so mad ChiChi, it's cool isn't it?"   
She stares at him for a moment and then it hits her like a bus, maybe he wasn't actually wanting a baby.   
"Have you changed your mind?"   
Goku's eyes widen, realizing that she does not know that he has been able to read the baby's energy for around two months now and he shakes his head drastically. He stands up and walks beside her, kissing her on the forehead as his hand lays on her stomach  
"Of course not Chi. I cannot wait for our baby."

ChiChi stares at the doctor, tons of thoughts and feelings running through her mind at once as she sits in the office.   
"How long?"   
"A year, probably less. It's too late of a stage unless we can do the surgery then there's nothing we can do to help you. We cannot do heart surgery on a pregnant patient, so unless you want to abort-"  
"There's no chance. Is it genetic? My mom suffered with it as well, will the baby be born with it?" The doctor studies his chart for a moment, then looks back up at her   
"No, this is not a genetic disease. The baby should be born fine as long as you make it to full term." ChiChi nods, staring down at her hands, clasped together tightly in her lap. This is not what is supposed to happen. This is supposed to be the happiest time of her life, she should be excited to go to ultrasounds and watching the baby grow, not learning of the disease that would kill her in less than a year.   
"Thank you anyways, Doctor Hom." 

"How'd the appointment go Chi?" Goku asks as she walks into the door, tossing the apple core into the trashcan next to him.  
"Goku, I need to tell you something important," she mumbles, making him look at her in confusion realizing something is wrong.   
She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, tears escaping for the first time.   
"I have stage 3 Congestive Heart Disease. Goku, I'm dying."

Goku stares up at her in shock, standing up to walk beside her.   
"What? What do you mean you are dying?"   
Chichi lets out a broken sob, twisting her hands into his shirt and burying her face in his chest. He places his hand on her back as he allows her to cry, letting the news sink in as they stand in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for being gone for so long! I should be able to start posting again consistently, thanks for your patience and understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

Chichi takes a deep breath as she knocks on the door to the familiar house. A moment passes, and then the door is opened to reveal an excited Rini. "Chi, you didn't tell me you were coming by today, but oh my gosh you're already so big. Come in, I just finished cleaning." Chichi isn't shocked to see a flawlessly clean house, she has always been a bit of a neat freak, maybe even a little more than herself and that takes a lot. "Go ahead and sit down. Do you want a bottle of water or anything, why didn't Goku come with you, is he training again?"  
"I need to tell you something."  
Reni turns around and gives the woman a concerned look before nodding her head, placing her hands on the back of the kitchen chair absentmindedly  
"Okay, yeah. What's up Chi?"  
Silence  
"Chi?"  
"I have stage 3 Congestive Heart Disease Reni, just like mom did. I'm dying."

"W-what? There's no way, you can't be serious Chi. A few years ago you got tested for it and the doctors told you that the chances of it being genetic were slim to none..oh my gods.'' Rini whispers, clutching the kitchen chair with pale knuckles. Chichi lets out a sad sigh as she shakes her head, her eyes meeting the girl in front of her.  
"I know that Rini, but it has already been confirmed by multiple doctors. It's more than likely, not genetic, but I must be the slim chance, or maybe I just happen to have the same killer disease that mom did." Rimi lets out a deep breath as she wipes away the stray tears escaping, staring out the kitchen window.  
"Rini, can you do me a favor?" Chichi asks softly, looking down at her hands, causing Rini to switch her focus back over to her. ChiChi gestures for Rini to sit down in the chair in front of her, and gives her a sad smile.  
"I need you to take care of this baby for me when I'm gone. Goku can't raise a baby by himself, heck, he can hardly care for himself. I want this baby to have a normal life, to go to school and become a contributing member of society. I don't want it to grow up training or to become a fighter, I need you to make sure that Goku doesn't raise it like that."  
"Yeah, okay ChiChi. I promise I'll make sure this baby has the most boring childhood possible'' she jokes making Chichi laugh slightly.  
"..I have one more favor I need to ask you. I need you to take care of Goku for me. I know he isn't the smartest most of the time, but I really love him, Rini. I need you to make sure he doesn't injure himself doing something dumb, please take care of him."  
Rini gives her a soft smile at her request. Their relationship has always seemed sort of rushed to her(They had seen each other maybe a handful of times when Chichi told her she was getting married) but in their own weird way, they love each other. 

As days turn into weeks and weeks into months, ChiChi finally asks Rini to move in with them to help care for her. By the time ChiChi reaches 7 months in her pregnancy, she is completely bedridden, too weak to even be able to go to the kitchen by herself.  
Chichi hums as she rubs her stomach, a huge smile spreading on her face.  
"Goku, come here, hurry!" Chichi yells making Goku pretty much fly to her bedside in concern.  
"Feel," she says smiling, grabbing his hands and placing it on her stomach, closing her eyes in anticipation. Sure enough, after a moment the baby gives out a few strong kicks. Goku laughs as the baby continues kicking at his hand with the force that would knock most normal people's hands off of her stomach.  
"He's already such a strong baby Chi. Can I pleaseeeee train him?"  
Chichi makes a face and knocks his hand away from her stomach making Goku whine at not being allowed to feel the baby anymore.  
"My child is not going to be a fighter Goku. Also, the baby may be a girl so why do you keep calling it a boy?"  
Goku pouts slightly at being told he couldn't train their child but nods his head at her statement.  
"Yeah he can be a girl I guess but I doubt it. I have a feeling that he's a boy." He says simply, poking her forehead and giving her his stereotypical Goku smile. ChiChi rolls her eyes at Goku for still referring to their baby as a "he" but quickly gets over it as the baby gives her a relatively hard kick. 

By the time Chichi reaches the 8th month of her pregnancy, she is permanently hospitalized. 

Chichi hums as she continues crocheting a baby hat until she notices Rini's eyes on her.  
"What is it?"  
"...Aren't you scared?" Chichi seems to think for a moment and nods "Yeah, a little. I'm sad mostly, that I won't be able to watch the baby grow up, and I'm going to miss you, dad, and Goku a lot.-" Reni nods her head and gives her a sad smile.  
"I'm going to miss you Chi" 

"Mr. son?" Goku and Rini stand up from their seats in the waiting room as the doctor gives the man a sympathetic pat on the back.  
"I'm sorry for your loss." 

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Rini asks softly as she stares down at the baby boy. Although at first the fact the baby seemed to have a monkey tail had shocked her, she quickly came to terms with it.  
"I'm thinking Gohan after my grandpa, I think ChiChi would have liked it. I think I just want to be alone with him right now, do you mind?" Rini gives him a reassuring smile as she walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She wipes a stray tear away as she thinks about ChiChi's last moment, about what she had told her.  
ChiChi puts down her crocheting and gives Reni a smile " --At the same time though, I can't focus on that or I would miss all of the good times I've had, I'd miss how much joy this pregnancy has been. Plus, I'm excited to see mom again, I can't wait to tell her about you and dad and Goku." Chichi lets out a peaceful sigh and closes her eyes, a smile making its way on her face as she places her hands on her stomach.  
"I'm a little bit afraid but this baby is going to do a lot of good things in life, I just know it so..."  
"It's all worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope all of you are doing well and staying safe. I think this is a good place to end this story, but I have loved writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Thanks again :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading :) This is the first story I've actually written, so sorry if I have a lot of mistakes.


End file.
